A Bit Of Fun Can't Hurt
by ilana-chan
Summary: Darren is having a little bit of fun in his room. THIS IS AN RPF FIC! If you don't like it, please, no one is forcing you to read, although you could ignore the name and read it as if the character is any!guy. Scat, watersports, diaper kink, mirror, masturbation.


Rating: NC-17/M

Warnings: THIS IS AN RPF FIC! If you don't like it, please, no one is forcing you to read, although you _could_ ignore the name and read it as if the character is any!guy. Scat, watersports, diaper kink, mirror, masturbation.

Character/s: Darren Criss, but it really could be any other guy, as long as you ignore where I've put "Darren".

Summary: Darren is having a little bit of fun in his room on his own.

Follow my fanfiction account on tumblr :) (ilanachanfics)

* * *

Darren having a thing for poop and pee was old news for him. Even as a kid he had had a weird interest in it, always pretending his dolls and action figures were doing it. It had been all innocent then, but as soon as he had grown up a bit, learnt that he was becoming a sexual being, it had held much more meaning.

Sometimes one figure had watched the other going, other times they joined in, whatever it was, Darren knew it wasn't normal and could never be shared with his friends at school. Nevertheless, as the time went on and he became an adult, he'd simply accepted it as one of his kinks. He knew there was nothing wrong with it, especially not after all of his… "researches" online.

When Darren had discovered he had a kink for diapers, however, he had been thrilled. He had been so excited to go out and buy his first adult diapers pack and start experimenting.

He had quickly discovered he liked, well, every single thing he'd tried. Every time he indulged himself in it, in any way or form, was an exciting adventure. There were times he simply wore a diaper and wet and messed it, enjoying the wet and warm feeling of his pee enveloping his balls and penis or the sag of the diaper after he'd pooped in it.

On other instances he liked to take off his diaper after he'd peed in it and jerk himself off with it, or simply open it on his bed and hump and grind against it until his orgasm hit him like a brick wall.

In addition there were occasions such as today, when he wanted to see everything and enjoy every step.  
After filling himself with gallons of water and two days' worth food, Darren walked into his room, excitement painted all over his face. He looked at the mirror when he came across it and smirked to himself. It was strategically positioned in front of his bed in order to give himself full view of his activities during times like this. No one had ever suspected its purpose, simply assuming Darren preferred it there, or that he didn't have any other available places. He couldn't possibly count the number of times Chris or anybody else had checked themselves in that mirror and he'd had a hard time masking his blush.

Darren took his shirt off and proceeded to rid himself of his jeans, cupping and squeezing his balls for a moment through his boxer briefs, before taking them off as well. He took one more look at his naked form before rushing to his closet.

Living alone meant that he finally didn't have to hide his diapers under endless piles of clothes, but he still stocked them in there, not wanting to repeat the time when one of his Glee colleagues had been over at his place and had almost caught sight of the package. He would have been mortified had they discovered it.

Darren shook the memory off and grabbed one of the soft diapers.  
He went to his bed, took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself and unwrapped the diaper.

Darren spread it open on his bed and gingerly straddled it. He arranged himself so that his penis went over his balls and lay on the soft padding with enough distance from the edges so it didn't leak to Darren's comforter. He was rubbing circles on his lower stomach while waiting for his bladder to be filled to the brink. When he felt he couldn't hold in any longer, he finally let go.

He groaned as he watched the piss come out of the tiny slit on the head of his cock, watched the stream of pale yellow liquid as it disappeared into the padding. He watched the wet patch growing more and more and turning more yellow as he continued flooding the diaper.

At one point, Darren took his cock in hand and just held it while he continued relieving his bladder.

Eventually the stream became less intense, urine coming out in spurts, until it stopped altogether. Darren pumped his flaccid dick a few times and then shook it to make sure he got everything out of himself.

He sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the second part to start. In the meanwhile, he looked at his cock that was still in his grasp and saw it was struggling to make itself known. He smiled and brought the front if the wet diaper to his crotch. He moaned and his toes curled as he rubbed himself with the wet, warm and soft diaper and felt himself getting harder and harder. His original plan didn't include getting off but… what the hell, he might as well enjoy himself as he waited for the grand finale.

Darren brought his legs back so he was lying on the bed with his erection trapped between his stomach and the stained diaper. He started moving his hips backwards and forwards, rotating them and thrusting into the bed. He loved the feeling of his pee-filled diaper against his cock, so all it took was a couple of minutes for him to come on his diaper, letting a shout of pleasure at the intensity of it.

He lay there, catching his breath when he suddenly felt everything inside himself shift down and he knew it was almost time for the show.

He let the grin spread across his face and lifted his body on his arms. He sat on his knees and crawled around until he was on all fours, facing away from the mirror. He made sure that the come and pee stained diaper was directly beneath him. He'd had times when he was too caught up and ended up missing it. He'd found that cleaning and bleaching his comforter was frustrating and a pain in the ass, so since then Darren had made sure to double check that everything was situated just right.

Then, Darren twisted his head and upper body to look at himself in the full length mirror. He didn't make any effort to conceal the long moan that escaped. His ass was on display, the dark skin which surrounded his hidden hole just peeking beneath the dark hair he had there. His eyes traveled down the dark skin until they fixed on his ball sac, and then souther along his long and now soft penis hanging there. Darren slowly swayed his hips, loving both how everything inside of him shifted, as well as how his dick dangled from side to side, hitting the insides of his thighs.

He stopped his movements as he felt a cramp, his stomach growling and rumbling.

It passed after a few moments and Darren heaved a sigh. Well, he decided, now was as a good time as any to start.

He smiled and planted his knees firmer into his bed so he could bring his hands behind his back and spread his ass cheeks, granting himself a full view of his tight entrance in the mirror.

Darren let a groan at the sight of the dark skin and the twitching and quivering hole, the tips of his fingers white where they held himself spread wide open.

Darren felt the first round coming along and prepared himself to push.  
He felt the piece traveling down until he felt it beginning to split him and saw the brown tip protruding from his entrance. With a grunt, Darren gave another push, the muscles of his hole visibly clenching and unclenching, and watched as more and more of the brown piece became visible. It was long and quite thick, and was hanging from his anus. He wiggled his hips to try and get rid of it. It swayed a couple if times until it finally detached from the rest and fell onto the diaper.

The next two chunks came out with much less resistance and Darren groaned with both relief and pleasure when each came out and loudly landed on the padding of the diaper.

Darren took a brief break, panting slightly from the exertion and thrill of the pooping process and looked at the mess he'd done until now. There were three, quite large, poop chunks laying atop of his already dirty beyond belief diaper (and, to his relief, only on it). A low moan escaped his dry throat just as he let out a very audible chain of gases as he felt round two preparing itself.

This time around, the poop was softer and not as long or thick as the previous ones. Darren followed the brown flow and the quivers of his muscles with delight.

When Darren finally felt the satisfying emptiness, he worked his muscles just to make sure he got rid of everything (and also because he simply couldn't pass an opportunity of watching the movements of his abused hole). He reached to a pack of baby wipes he kept in the drawer of his nightstand and quickly passed a couple along his crack, rubbing his hole clean, and then taking another one to clean his balls, the creases of his thighs and along his shaft. He dropped the soiled wipes on top of the mess on his diaper and carefully grabbed it and tossed it to his trash can. He'd take it out in just a moment. However, first, he took out a new diaper, his talcum powder, and arranged himself in a new, fresh diaper.

Next, he pulled on a University of Michigan old T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Unless you looked close enough, no one could even suspect Darren wore an adult diaper beneath them. He'd make it to the big trash can outside and back to his house without any problem and then just continue playing to his heart's content.

* * *

First RPF fic, and although it was OOC out of nessesity, please be nice and leave your thuoghts in a review or a PM :) If you flame, a least make it funny or something...


End file.
